Online
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: The contestants have recently created a WhatsApp group
1. The Sound Of Music

**Izzy:** _Image_

 **Noah:** Umm Izzy, why is that thing on your head?

 **Izzy:** It's a wig

 **Courtney:** Yes, we could see that, but why would you wear that?

 **Izzy** : Because this way I feel like I AM my role

 **Noah:** Your role? What did I miss?

 **Izzy:** Gwen and I signed ourselves up for the musical The Sound of Music, I'm Maria. You wanna see a picture of Gwen? She's playing Liesl.

 **Duncan:** YES

 **Gwen:** Correction, Izzy signed us both up for this, I didn't do anything.

 **Izzy:** _Image_

 **Trent:** Damn, you look good

 **Duncan:** I gotta agree with Elvis on this one

 **Courtney:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, DO YOU STILL LIKE HER OR SOMETHING?

 **Duncan:** Jeez, calm down. I thought you were okay about me and Pasty being friends

 **Courtney:** I am, but I'm not okay with you flirting with her

 **Duncan:** How was this flirting? Gwen's like a sister to me, there is nothing between us, calm your tits

 **Courtney:** I beg your pardon?!

 **Trent:** Guys please

 **Gwen:** No fighting

 **Izzy:** SHAKIRA SHAKIRA


	2. Fellow Canadians

**Owen:** Good morning my fellow Canadians!

 **Alejandro:** I'm Spanish

 **Izzy:** My family is from Belgium

 **Courtney:** At least 7 people in this group are of European descent

 **Gwen:** Does that mean you don't wish us a good morning?

 **Owen:** I just wanted to wish you all a good day, don't be so mean

 **Geoff:** It's alright big man, us Canadians appreciate your greeting

 **Trent:** So the non-Canadians don't appreciate his attempt to wish us a good day?

 **Geoff:** You non-Canadians are so grumpy

 **Eva:** Excuse us?

 **Bridgette:** Guys, please let's not make this bigger than it is

 **Alejandro:** He called us grumpy

 **Bridgette:** You shouldn't listen to Geoff, I thought you guys knew that by now

 **Geoff:** Bridge…

 **Bridgette:** I'm just attempting to lighten the mood here a bit, it seems like you can't go a day without fighting

 **Courtney:** Oh, so now it's our fault?

 **Bridgette** : That's not what I said, I just meant that you guys were fighting and I wasn't

 **Alejandro:** Yeah, because you're such a good little Canadian, right?

 **Bridgette:** Oh whatever, I give up


	3. NoCo Is Such A No-Go

**Izzy:** Hey Noah

 **Noah:** Hi?

 **Izzy:** Hey Cody

 **Cody:** Ummm hello Izzy

 **Izzy:** I've written a NoCo fanfic, wanna read it?

 **Noah:** Please don't tell me that's a combination of our names

 **Izzy:** Fine, I won't tell you. Katie?

 **Katie:** It's a combination of your names

 **Sadie:** Eeeeeh NoCo is so cute

 **Katie:** Eeeeeh I know right

 **Sierra:** Who likes NoCo, it's such a no-go, Coderra is the real deal

 **Noah:** That was the worst pun ever

 **Sierra:** You're just saying that because Cody likes me and not you

 **Cody:** May I be honest?

 **Sierra:** NO

 **Noah:** If you're gonna tell her off, yes please

 **Cody:** I like Noah more than I like Sierra

 **Sierra:** Lalalalala I can't hear you

 **Noah:** It's a WhatsApp message, you can't hear that at all

 **Sierra:** Stop acting like a know-it-all

 **Lindsay:** Don't be so mean to Nick, he's really smart

 **Noah:** My name is Noah

 **Lindsay:** Yeah, that's what I said

 **Noah:** Forget it, I'm leaving

 **Izzy:** Me too, I have a great idea for a fanfic where Noah is Tarzan and Cody is Jane


	4. Uvas

**Alejandro:** Where did Justin go?

 **Gwen:** Where did my uvas go?

 **Alejandro:** Uhmmm dunno

 **Gwen:** You stole them didn't you?

 **Alejandro:** Could be

 **Justin:** I'm in your room

 **Heather:** Why the hell are you in his room?

 **Owen:** What are uvas, is it eatable?

 **Gwen:** They're just grapes

 **Alejandro:** It's a tradition here in Spain to eat 12 grapes at midnight on New Year's Eve

 **Heather:** Is everyone just going to ignore me?

 **Bridgette:** Is everyone in Madrid or something?

 **Alejandro:** No

 **Noah:** Not everyone

 **Izzy:** Just us

 **Bridgette:** And who's us?

 **Cody:** Alejandro, Justin, DJ, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Eva, Noah and me

 **Heather:** Still waiting for a response

 **Izzy:** We decided to call ourselves the Euro-squad from now on

 **Eva:** SHE decided that

 **Alejandro:** Izzy

 **Izzy:** Yes, Alelelelele

 **Alejandro:** I'm just gonna ignore that, please tell me our backyard isn't covered in glitter

 **Izzy:** Hehe…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **Heather:** Guys, I'm still waiting!


	5. Can't Wait To Get On The Road Again

**Sierra:** _Image_  
EEEEEEEE LOOK!

 **Noah:** An envelope?

 **DJ:** An envelope

 **Sierra:** It's about what's IN the envelope

 **Noah:** What's in it?

 **Sierra:** It's an invitation

 **DJ:** For?

 **Sierra:** A NEW TOTAL DRAMA SPIN-OFF!

 **Noah:** And why exactly are you so happy about that?

 **Sierra:** Because I'll get to spend more time with Cody

 **Cody:** Oh no, is it the roadtrip letter?

 **Sierra:** Yes it is, Cody-wody

 **Bridgette:** You said it's an invitation, so we can decline right?

 **Courtney:** No, it says it's compulsory

 **Bridgette:** Then why is it an invitation?

 **Courtney:** Because it's Chris

 **Owen:** We're gonna go on a roadtrip through Canada? Woooooh!

 **Sierra:** No. It's a roadtrip through Europe. And if it's succesful we have to go on a roadtrip to South America. And if that's succesful through Africa. And if that's succesful through Australia. And if THAT one is succesful, through North America

 **Owen:** Woooooh

 **Eva:** Please tell me this is a really bad nightmare

 **Noah:** I wish I could

 **Izzy:** This is gonna bes o awesome, we're gonna travel the world, Big O

 **Owen:** Woooooh


	6. Will You Do The Fandango?

**Izzy:** Elvis is dead

 **Duncan:** Trent died?

 **Lindsay:** Oh no, that's so sad

 **Trent:** I'm pretty sure I'm alive

 **Lindsay:** Oh no, his ghost has his phone

 **Trent:** Lindsay, it's me

 **Lindsay:** He knows my name HEEEELP

 **Duncan:** What do you mean by 'Elvis is dead'?

 **Izzy:** That Elvis has died

 **Duncan:** Which Elvis?

 **Izzy:** Elvis Presley

 **Duncan:** He died about 40 years ago

 **Izzy:** I didn't say it happened recently

 **Katie:** IZZY! I really thought Trent died

 **Sadie:** We wouldn't have survived that

 **Duncan:** What's so special about Trent?

 **Izzy:** You should ask Gwen, she dated him

 **Gwen:** Izzy, please

 **Izzy:** Oh, I'm sorry

 **Gwen:** Thanks

 **Izzy:** She's dating him again

 **Gwen:** DUDE

 **Trent:** Why didn't I know about that?

 **Gwen:** I didn't either

 **Izzy:** Oh please, you don't want to admit it but you two only have eyes for each other

 **Gwen:** That's not true

 **Izzy:** Is too, you guys even did the fandango together

 **Trent:** That dance workshop we went to with you and Alejandro because you obligated us to go?

 **Gwen:** And it's called flamenco, not fandango

 **Alejandro:** Man, I was having a ball that day

 **Izzy:** Until I got kicked out because I was "too wild"

 **Alejandro:** You kicked two guys in the face

 **Trent:** And you were not even dancing when that happened

 **Izzy:** Did I tell you guys I signed us up for a Viennese Waltz course?


	7. Sinterklaas

**Alejandro:** I am never EVER going to babysit again

 **Trent:** It wasn't that bad

 **Courtney:** If it wasn't that bad, he wouldn't have had to call us

 **Gwen:** I expected it to be worse

 **Courtney:** Those children were evil

 **Alejandro:** One of them bit my leg, MY LEG

 **Courtney:** We managed to calm them down eventually

 **Gwen:** Excuse me?

 **Courtney:** Okay, you managed to get them to calm down

 **Bridgette:** You had to call Gwen, Trent and Courtney to calm down some kids?

 **Trent:** And Izzy

 **Alejandro:** Not just some kids, they were savages

 **Courtney:** And there were five of them

 **Gwen:** One of them was a baby

 **Bridgette:** So you basically needed four others to handle four kids and a baby?

 **Alejandro:** Kinda

 **Courtney:** Do you have any idea how loud some kids can be?

 **Alejandro:** Deafening

 **Courtney:** And we're not exaggerating

 **Trent:** You are

 **Courtney:** Well you didn't get them to calm down either

 **Bridgette:** How'd Gwen get them calm down anyway?

 **Courtney:** Some Dutch dvd

 **Bridgette:** Dutch dvd?

 **Izzy:** That's an alliteration

 **Gwen:** Yeah, when I was younger I've lived in The Netherlands since I was four 'till I was twelve because of my dad's work and every year there was this Dutch children's show that I really liked

 **Alejandro:** It's a really fucked up story though. There's this old man with long white hair and a beard who lives in Spain and each year in November he goes to The Netherlands with his helpers to give the children there candy and presents and at 5 December there's this big gifts evening and the next day he goes back to Spain

 **Izzy:** The Netherlands and Flanders, Alelelelele

 **Alejandro:** Whatever

 **Bridgette:** That sounds quite weird to me

 **Gwen:** It gets even worse, when the kids are asleep he rides his horse on the rooftops and his helpers deliver the presents through the chimney where the children have put their shoes and have sang a song for Sinterklaas. And there are like a million different tv shows about it but I always liked this one the best and thank god I still had the dvd's

 **Trent:** And like that we got them to shut up

 **Alejandro:** Those little monsters didn't understand a single word but they found it really intriguing

 **Izzy:** It was intriguing to me too, there are these two helpers that are like obviously in love with each other but they only admit it in two of the nine seasons, that always pissed me of

 **Gwen:** Me too, it was so obvious and almost sickening

 **Courtney:** Yeah, you're one to talk

 **Izzy:** Man, I am craving some pepernoten

 **Gwen:** I have some left

 **Izzy:** I'm coming over


	8. Blondes

**Ezekiel:** Eh

 **Heather:** No one likes you

 **Noah:** No one likes you either

 **Tyler:** Ha

 **Heather:** Whatever, I don't care. Did Chris really dye his hair blonde?

 **Duncan:** Oh yeah, it looks ridiculous

 **Owen:** Blonde hair rocks

 **Geoff:** I'm throwing a party tomorrow, only blondes allowed

 **Lindsay:** Am I allowed to come?

 **Geoff:** Uhm yeah, Lindsay, you're also a blonde remember?

 **Lindsay:** Really?

 **Bridgette:** Yes

 **Lindsay:** Oh, that's why my mom always buys shampoo for blonde hair for me

 **Duncan:** You're a perfect example of a dumb blonde

 **Lindsay:** Why are you being so mean to me

 **DJ:** Yeah Duncan, leave the girl alone

 **Lindsay:** Thanks PJ

 **DJ:** It's DJ, with a D

 **LeShawna:** Why only blonde people? A party ain't a party without LeShawna

 **Geoff:** You can come to my party today, it's a party-themed party

 **LeShawna:** So basically a party with a party theme?

 **Geoff:** Yep

 **Harold:** That doesn't even make sense

 **DJ:** It does for Geoff

 **Cody:** Guys, how did Sierra manage to take a picture of me while I'm in another city?


	9. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Trent:** Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

 **Duncan:** Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

J **ustin:** Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

 **DJ:** I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

 **Geoff:** Because I'm easy come, easy go

 **Alejandro:** Little high, little low

 **Harold:** Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

 **Bridgette:** Mama, just killed a man

 **Izzy:** Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead

 **LeShawna:** Mama, life had just begun

 **Courtney:** But now I've gone and thrown it all away

 **Lindsay:** Mama, oooh

 **Beth:** Didn't mean to make you cry

 **Heather:** If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

 **Gwen:** Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

 **Cody:** Too late, my time has come

 **Noah:** Sends shivers down my spine

 **Ezekiel:** ody's aching all the time

 **Eva:** Goodbye everybody, I've got to go

 **Sierra:** Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

 **Owen:** Mama, oooh

 **Tyler:** I don't want to die

 **Duncan:** I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

 **Izzy:** I see a little silhouette of a man

 **Owen:** Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

 **DJ:** Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me

 **Katie:** Galileo

 **Sadie:** Galileo

 **Katie** Galileo

 **Sadie:** Galileo

 **Katie:** Galileo Figaro

 **Sadie:** Magnifico

 **Trent:** I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

 **Gwen:** He's just a poor boy from a poor family

 **Courtney:** Spare him his life from this monstrosity

 **Noah:** Easy come, easy go, will you let me go

 **Eva:** Bismillah

 **Bridgette:** No, we will not let you go

 **Sierra:** Let him go

 **Cody:** Bismillah

 **Beth:** We will not let you go

 **LeShawna:** Let him go

 **Tyler:** Bismillah

 **Harold:** We will not let you go

 **Alejandro:** Let me go

 **Justin:** Will not let you go

 **Geoff:** Let me go

 **Heather:** Will not let you go

 **Ezekiel:** Let me gooo

 **Lindsay:** No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

 **Katie:** Oh mamma mia, mamma mia

 **Sadie:** Mamma mia, let me go

 **Duncan:** Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

 **Owen:** So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye

 **Courtney:** So you think you can love me and leave me to die

 **Justin:** Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby

 **DJ:** Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

 **Alejandro:** Nothing really matters

 **Heather:** Anyone can see

 **Geoff:** Nothing really matters

 **Bridgette:** Nothing really matters

 **Gwen:** To me

 **Trent:** Any way the wind blows


	10. Wannabe

**Duncan:** _Image_

 **Tyler:** That's a lot of beer

 **Duncan:** Beer, vodka and wine

 **Geoff:** This is the awesomest party ever

 **Noah:** I don't think awesomest is a word

 **Tyler:** Where'd you get all that alcohol?

 **Duncan:** I have connections

 **Izzy:** Did you get it in Greece?'Cause alcohol is free there

 **Noah:**...

 **Izzy:** Haha, get it?

 **Eva:** Please stop

 **Izzy:** E-Scope out!

 **Ezekiel:** Can I come tot he party too, eh?

 **Harold:** That's a lot of alcohol indeed, gosh

 **Duncan:** You two are not allowed to come, it's cool guys only

 **Geoff:** Can I invite Brody?

 **Duncan:** Yeah sure, he seems cool

 **Bridgette:** Why is it that you hang out with Brody more than you hang out with me?

 **Duncan:** Shit's about to get real now, haha

 **Geoff:** He's my best bud Bridge

 **Bridgette:** Yes, and I'm your girlfriend, you should spend time with me too

 **Geoff:** Bridge, please

 **Bridgette:** Geoff…

 **Geoff:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

 **Bridgette:** Did you really just quote the Spice Girls to me?


	11. Miserable

**Courtney:** Duncan, put that bottle DOWN

 **Izzy:** Do we have the guns we need?

 **Gwen:** Give me brandy on my breath

 **Bridgette:** And I'll breathe them all to death

 **Courtney:** You guys know Les Miserables too?

 **Bridgette:** Of course we do, who doesn't?

 **Izzy:** Idiots

 **Courtney:** Only the musical or the brick too?

 **Gwen:** Both, I even once read the brick in French for my French class

 **Bridgette:** I read it too, it was so heartbreaking, everyone dies

 **Courtney:** Except the annoying people

 **Izzy:** I have a very important question on this matter

 **Bridgette:** I might have an idea of what you're going to ask

 **Izzy:** Do you guys ship Enjolras and Grantaire? I ship them almost as hard as I ship Noah and Cody

 **Bridgette:** And I was right

 **Gwen:** I do

 **Courtney:** I am afraid that I have to admit that I do too

 **Bridgette:** Why afraid?

 **Courtney:** I'm not really one for this whole 'shipping' and 'exploding ovaries' thing

 **Izzy:** It's not a shame to ship, if you like something you should be free to out that

 **Gwen:** That might just be the sanest thing Izzy has ever said, but she is right

 **Bridgette:** The way they died was just so beautiful yet emotional, it's as if Grantaire finally confessed his love for Enjolras just seconds before they die

 **Gwen:** _Image_

 **Izzy** : OH MY

 **Gwen:** I decided to decorate my French literature book a little

 **Bridgette:** Those intertwined hands are drawn so beautifully

 **Courtney:** And those words… I have no words for it

 **Izzy:** I think I'm gonna cry in a corner, you broke me Gwen

 **Gwen:** Thanks and umm… sorry?

 **Izzy:** It's not a bad thing, I just have a lot of feelings

 **Bridgette:** But another important matter, R is supposed to be ugly but how come he never is?

 **Gwen:** George Blagden, Hadley Fraser, Joseph Spieldenner? Come on, they don't even try

 **Izzy:** George Blagden is the biggest Enjoltaire trash of all

 **Courtney:** Aren't Joseph and that other guy, Jason I believe, married?

 **Izzy:** YES! This should be a bigger deal in the fandom

 **Courtney:** Fandom?

 **Izzy:** Yes, on tumblr

 **Courtney:** I think this is my cue to leave

 **Bridgette:** I have to go too, we shall carry on with this conversation tomorrow

 **Izzy:** Now we're alone

 **Gwen:** Just the two of us

 **Izzy:** *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Gwen:** Wiggling eyebrows? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

 **Izzy:** I'll be at your house in 5 minutes


	12. Peanut Butter

**Sierra:** Guys is anyone here? I need help, like, right now

 **Heather:** And why would we help you?

 **Sierra:** Umm, because then I will stop writing about you on my blog for the rest of the month

 **Heather:** It's the 29th

 **LeShawna:** It'll do, what's up?

 **Sierra:** Okay, so my friend is like totally in love with a guy but she suspects that that certain guy actually likes someone else and that someone else just happens to be a guy she also knows and all of her friends are siding with the guys she's in love with

 **Heather:** We're not your friends

 **Sierra:** It's not about me, this is totally about a friend

 **Lindsay:** So sad for your friend

 **Sierra:** Yeah, I know right! And no one wants to help her

 **LeShawna:** So if this is really about your friend, why don't you want to help her. If this is about you (which it certainly is) what do you want us to do?

 **Sierra:** Maybe talk some sense into him

 **Courtney:** Cody doesn't like you like that, just give up already

 **Duncan:** Wow princess, are you on your period or something

 **Courtney:** Shut up

 **Duncan:** I'll be over in 10

 **Courtney:** Okay

 **Cody:** What was that? And what was that before that?

 **Lindsay:** Sienna's friend has love problems

 **LeShawna:** It's Sierra, and there's no friend, she's talking about herself

 **Sierra:** I'm not

 **Gwen:** You are

 **Sierra:** Shut up you! You were the first one to ruin it!

 **LeShawna:** Alright, calm down girl

 **Lindsay:** Your friend knows Greta too? Such a small world

 **Izzy:** It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all

 **Owen:** IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL

 **Sierra:** But people. Help me.

 **Harold:** Alright, here's some advice from an expert

 **LeShawna:** Oh boy

 **Harold:** Give up on the guy, he doesn't like you

 **LeShawna:** Nevermind, i agree

 **Sierra:** Why are you all so mean?!

 **Heather:** We're just being realistic

 **LeShawna:** Everyone who agrees that Sierra should just give up and get a life, say 'peanut butter'

 **Sierra:** I'll post something mean about everyone who says peanut butter

 **Harold:** Peanut butter

 **Heather:** Peanut butter

 **Owen:** (I love) Peanut butter

 **Katie:** Peanut butter

 **Sadie:** Peanut butter

 **Izzy:** Peanut butter

 **Lindsay:** Peanut butter?

 **Trent:** Peanut butter

 **Noah:** Peanut butter

 **Alejandro:** Peanut butter

 **Courtney:** Peanut butter

 **Duncan:** Peanut butter

 **Ezekiel:** Peanut butter

 **Bridgette:** Peanut butter

 **Gwen:** Peanut butter

 **Geoff:** Peanut butter

 **Justin:** Peanut butter

 **Tyler:** Peanut butter

 **DJ:** Peanut butter

 **Eva:** Peanut butter

 **Beth:** Peanut butter

 **Cody:** Peanut butter


	13. It

**Bridgette:** Guys, I just came back from the pharmacy and I was followed by a horror clown on my way back

 **Duncan:** Awesome

 **Courtney:** Are you alright?

 **Harold:** Why were you at the pharmacy

 **Courtney:** Really? That's what you're wondering about?

 **Bridgette:** It was so scary!

 **Duncan:** Tell us all about it

 **Courtney:** Shut up and let her speak

 **Bridgette:** Well, it was already a little dark and I was walking back home when I heard that ice cream truck tune

 **Geoff:** Creepy

 **Bridgette:** And then I heard footsteps and I looked behind me and there he was

 **Duncan:** Or she

 **Bridgette:** Or she. Anyway, it had a bloody hammer and when I started walking faster it followed me

 **Duncan:** Haha, 'it'

 **Justin:** How attentive of you

 **Owen:** I don't like that movie, that Pennywise dude freaked me out

 **Katie:** It was sooo scary

 **Sadie:** Yeah, like totally scary

 **DJ:** It gave me nightmares

 **Duncan:** 'It' gave me nightmares

 **Bridgette:** Clowns are so creepy

 **Trent:** Yeah, like mimes

 **Courtney:** Where is this conversation going

 **Heather:** Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower

 **Duncan:** Don't forget to check the shower drain

 **Heather:** Stop

 **Duncan:** I was just trying to give you some advice

 **Heather:** Come on there's bigger chance of that scene from Psycho happening than of a clown coming out of the shower drain

 **Izzy:** Psycho?

 **Duncan:** Yeah, you know that movie with the scene where the killer rips away the shower curtain and kills the woman?

 **Izzy:** Oh yeah, I'm totally going to do that some time

 **DJ:** Help

 **Courtney:** You belong in a mental institution

 **Bridgette:** Looks like no one is going to comfort me here, I'll just cry myself to sleep in fear


	14. That Time Of The Month

**Duncan:** Does anyone here have some knowledge of makeup?

 **DJ:** I do

 **Lindsay:** Me too

 **LeShawna:** Whataya need it for?

 **Duncan:** I gotta cover a hickey

 **LeShawna:** What for?

 **Duncan:** Dinner at the family, can't let her old man see this

 **Geoff:** Alright man, got the girl back

 **Courtney:** You're a twat, you better make sure it's gone

 **Duncan:** You could also not have given it to me

 **Geoff:** Touché

 **Courtney:** Geoff, piss off please

 **Geoff:** Alright, but only because you said please

 **DJ:** Have you tried foundation?

 **Duncan:** Can't, Courtney's is too dark

 **Lindsay:** And concealer?

 **Duncan:** Same thing

 **DJ:** Don't you have any light makeup?

 **Duncan:** No, why would I?

 **LeShawna:** Then why do you ask for makeup advice?

 **Heather:** For attention

 **Noah:** Obviously

 **Gwen:** You could try with ice or something else that's really cold

 **Izzy:** Like a frozen broccoli

 **Duncan:** Got experience with this, pasty?

 **Gwen:** Nah, googled it

 **Heather:** Which you could also have done, instead of bothering us with this

 **Noah:** We don't really need to know everything about what you and your uptight girlfriend do in your free time

 **Duncan:** Why are you all so grumpy? Is it that time of the month?

 **Noah:** I'm male

 **Heather:** And that was quite offensive

 **LeShawna:** And a little sexist

 **Duncan:** Hey, I'm not Ezekiel okay?

 **LeShawna:** No, but that doesn't make it less offensive

 **Duncan:** I hear it on tv shows all the time and the girls there never complain about sexism

 **LeShawna:** Yeah, because they're tv shows. Fake, written by men and most of the time it's said to airheaded bimbos

 **Duncan:** That could be offensive to girls with a very low IQ

 **Gwen:** Don't you ever think by yourself 'hey, maybe I should just shut up'?

 **Duncan:** Ouch

 **Izzy:** Ha, you just got told off by your ex

 **Duncan:** No, I didn't

 **Izzy:** Yes, you did

 **Duncan:** Didn't

 **Izzy:** Diiiiiid

 **Duncan:** Did not

 **Izzy:** Did did did did did did did did did did

 **Noah:** Oh no, deja vu

 **Izzy:** Duncan kissed a guy too?


	15. Gangin' Up

**Bridgette:** What is it that every conversation here turns out in either a fight or people ignoring the others?

 **Courtney:** Because we always gang up against each other

 **Sierra:** It's quite fascinating though, how each conversation forms a new clique, maybe I should list them in a blog post

 **Geoff:** Is it that bad then?

 **Bridgette:** Yeah, remember that one time Owen said hello to his fellow Canadians and everything just exploded?

 **Geoff:** Good point, you should totally make that list Sierra

 **Courtney:** Don't encourage her

 **Sierra:** No worries, I'll share with you guys first

 **Duncan:** This is getting interesting

 **Geoff:** Someone get the popcorn

 **Sierra:** Alright, so obviously, there's the Canadian and the non-Canadian gang

 **Bridgette:** Which we have solved in the past

 **Sierra:** And there's the gangs from season 1, Duncan/DJ/Geoff, Gwen/LeShawna/Bridgette and Heather/Lindsay

 **Bridgette:** I had to pick a side! They even divided their cottage in two halves

 **LeShawna:** I thought we had left this behind us?

 **Sierra:** And there's the grumpy people like Noah, Gwen, Courtney and Heather versus the cheerful like Geoff, Katie, Sadie and Izzy

 **Geoff:** Not the people I'd associate myself with but alright

 **Sierra:** Oh, and the (pretty sure they're) gay people

 **Bridgette:** That's a gang?

 **Sierra:** Yeah! Alejandro, Justin, Noah and Cody (noooooo)

 **Alejandro:** You could count Izzy and Gwen to that group too, yesterday I saw feeivhvsefbhvsddkdogog

 **Duncan:** She grabbed his phone, didn't she?

 **Trent:** Without a doubt

 **Sierra:** We're trailing off here. Where was I?

 **Duncan:** The gay gang

 **Sierra:** Right, so then there's the people who I'm almost a hundred percent sure of spend most of their time on tumblr, like me. I'm not gonna say any names, you know who you are!

 **Izzy:** I'm so definitely part of that, I just have to show you guys some NoCo fanart I found there

 **Sierra:** The artistic gang, people who actually have talent and creativity like Gwen, Trent and DJ

 **Izzy:** _Image_

 **Courtney:** That's quite…

 **Gwen:** Graphic

 **Courtney:** That might be an understatement

 **Izzy:** Can't you help but see how detailed it is?

 **Courtney:** Sadly, yes

 **Noah:** This is just sick

 **Cody:** Totally, we've ever even tried such a position

 **Izzy:** Oh

 **Gwen:** My

 **Courtney:** God

 **Izzy:** Is this real?

 **Duncan:** Never thought you had it in you, you little gnomes

 **LeShawna:** My battery just died guys, what did I miss?

 **Trent:** 'NoCo' is real

 **LeShawna:** No shit, really?

 **Noah:** I hate you all very much

 _Izzy has changed group name to 'NoCo is real OMG!1!11! *rainbow flag*'_

 **Cody:** I'm just gonna hide under my bed for the next twenty years

 **Izzy:** Don't you mean Noah's?

 **Sierra:** This makes me very sad, but I'm gonna have to screenshot and publish this

 **Noah:** Goodbye, peaceful world


	16. Liger

**Lindsay:** If a lion and a tiger have a baby, what do you call it?

 **LeShawna:** Wow, did not see this coming

 **Beth:** That's such a smart question! Maybe a liger or a tion?

 **Duncan:** Wouldn't the first part of the word depend on whether the male is a tiger or a lion? I mean, the males are clearly dominant and females submissive

 **Gwen:** Wow sexist

 **Courtney:** I can't believe you actually said that

 **Sierra:** I agree with Gwourtney, you're worse than Ezekiel

 **Duncan:** Wow calm down, I was just referring to the animals in question, no need to get your panties in a twist

 **Harold:** He is actually right though, the offspring of a male lion and a tigress is called a liger and when it's the other way around it's called a tigon

 **Heather:** Only you would know that

 **Tyler:** Do they have those in zoos?

 **Harold:** I think so, I once read that they have them in South Korea

 **Bridgette:** But why would they even make those animals do that?

 **Lindsay:** Huh? Do what?

 **Bridgette:** You know, 'it'

 **Heather:** Don't even try, no matter how many times you say it she still won't get it

 **LeShawna:** Wasn't this conversation about crossing animal breeds?

 **Bridgette:** It's so sad! I heard yesterday that they're now trying to cross a pig with a human, can you just imagine what a terrible life that creature might have if they succeed?

 **Gwen:** Brutes

 **DJ:** Torturers

 **Duncan:** That goes a bit far even for me

 **Bridgette:** Can't we come into action against things like that? Courtney?

 **Courtney:** I'll try to see what's legal

 **Bridgette:** Great!

 **Courtney:** But one little question

 **Bridgette:** Shoot

 **Courtney:** Is everyone just gonna ignore the fact that Sierra said 'Gwourtney'


	17. April 20

**Owen:** You know what date it is today?

 **Eva:** April 20

 **Owen:** And what's on April 20?

 **Duncan:** Pot-smoking day

 **Harold:** Hitler's birthday

 **Gwen:** Columbine

 **Geoff:** The Oklahoma City Bombing?

 **Gwen:** That was on April 19

 **Owen:** This is creepy, guys

 **Duncan:** Pot is creepy?

 **Owen:** Kinda, but not as creepy as the other two

 **Harold:** They're facts though

 **Geoff:** Gwen dude, why do you know this stuff

 **Gwen:** I'm interested in crime stuff

 **Geoff:** Stuff meaning…?

 **Gwen:** Murderers, mass murderers, serial killers, rapists

 **Owen:** You're scaring me

 **Duncan:** So basically all you do is read books about criminals?

 **Gwen:** And I watch movies

 **Duncan:** And you still manage to get your uni points?

 **Gwen:** Yeah, but I hope it is impossible to see what I've been searching for in the academic database though

 **Duncan:** Do I wanna know?

 **Gwen:** You do, I've been looking up articles and books about crime stuff, I've found a really interesting article about the connection between mental illness and the shootings at Columbine and Virginia Tech

 **Owen:** I don't feel comfortable in this conversation anymore, bye!

 **Duncan:** Those people were idiots, deal with it

 **Gwen:** Well

 **Duncan:** No no. Don't tell me you have sympathy for them

 **Gwen:** I wouldn't call it sympathy

 **Duncan:** Are you actually approving of this?

 **Gwen:** No of course not, what do you take me for? I don't know as much about Virginia Tech as about Columbine so I won't go into that, but it's not like Columbine was just really random, as if they just decided one day 'hey let's go shoot up our school, V' 'Great idea REB, let's go NBK on everyone'

 **Duncan:** This sounds an awful lot like sympathy

 **Gwen:** It's not! And I won't ever try to justify or condone what they've done. But as someone who has been bullied during their entire childhood and who has done some things to their self that I don't want everyone to know about, I know how unbelievably shit you can feel. Shooting up a school isn't the answer obviously but just knowing that it can get so bad that it drives two people so far that they do such a thing is just really terrible

 **Duncan:** Oh, I didn't know that

 **Gwen:** No, you didn't

 **Geoff:** That escalated quickly

 **Gwen:** What is it that we can't talk about anything here without getting into fights or having misunderstandings?

 **Geoff:** We're a problematic bunch

 **Duncan:** You can say that again

 **Geoff:** So… how's life been treating you two?

 **Duncan:** Pretty great, it's pot-smoking day after all

 **Gwen:** Not bad

 **Geoff:** Good to hear man

 **Duncan:** Hey, I was wondering

 **Gwen:** Uh oh…

 **Duncan:** What is so special about April 20 if it isn't pot-smoking day, Hitler or Columbine?

 **Geoff:** No idea man, and Owen's just left

 **Gwen:** Wait… isn't it Owen's birthday today?


End file.
